Matt Hardy oneshot
by Destiny Margera
Summary: What can I say? It's a Matt Hardy one shot...nothing else needs to be said! v1


****

World Wrestling Entertainment: Matt Hardy one-shot

POV-Riska

I look up at the building in front of me then walk up to the nearby guard "ID please." he mutters in tiredness "Here you go!" I hand over my ID and watch as his eyes widen in wonder and humor "Welcome back Miss Levesque." I laugh, "Thank you and please call me Riska." I walk into the building and decide to explore before I have to find my uncle. By now I assume you know just who my uncle is, but if you haven't figured it out yet my darling and loveable uncle is none other than Triple H, a.k.a. Hunter Hearst Helmsly, a.k.a. Paul Levesque. "Can I help you?" I quickly turn around to find a male wrestler behind me; he has black hair to his shoulders and beautiful brown eyes. I hope you know who I am talking about…MATT HARDY! "I would say no, but it seems I got myself lost so if you wouldn't mind helping me find Triple H I would really appreciate it!" I laugh at my own stupidity as does Matt "Sure, not sure why you want to find Hunter, but I'm not going to argue. I'm Matt Hardy by the way." he smiles/smirks at me "I know who you are, I'm Riska Levesque." I shake his hand as he gains a look of being in thought "Where have I heard that name before?" he mutters to himself aloud "Hmm, maybe you'll find out later." A few minutes after our conversation started Matt lead me to the male dressing room "I'll go get Hunter for you." he starts "Sure, I'll wait here!" I chuckle under my breath 'Wonder what he'll do when he finds out Triple H is my uncle?' I lean against a nearby wall to wait, not two minutes after Matt went into the room he came out followed by Uncle H, Jeff Hardy, John Cena, and Randy Orton. "Hey, Uncle H!" I jump into his arms while chuckling at the expressions of the other guys near us. "Wait! Triple H is your uncle!" Matt asks wide-eyed "Yeah, that's why I find your facial expression so funny right now. You never even noticed my last name, did you?" he laughs slightly in irony "Not really. Do I have to worry about being killed by either of you any time soon?" I raise an eyebrow at him "Now why would I let Uncle Hunter kill you? You haven't done anything to me or my son so I have no problems with you!" I smile at him as everyone gains another look of shock "You're a mother? How old are you?" I realize my mistake as Uncle Hunter looks down at me with a look of murder on his face "I'm 27, my son is 5, and yes I am a mother!" Uncle Hunter growls slightly "Who's the father?" he asks with malice "Would you calm down. I was 22 when I got pregnant so why are you so murderous?" he smirks very faintly "You're my only niece I have to be protective, not to mention we're only 11 years apart. Now will you answer the question?" I look down at the ground slightly "I don't know." I whisper with an ironic smile "You don't know what?" Matt asks, I sigh, "I don't know who his father is. I was raped." I look up and see faces full of shock, pain, anger, and frustration. "You where what?" my uncle asks in a pained whisper "Don't make me say it again. Before you ask I did report it, but they never caught the guy." Matt, yes Matt, pulls me into a hug "You know you can cry if you want, no one is going to laugh or criticize you." he whispers in my ear sending a chill up my spine "I don't have any tears to cry anymore." I whisper back into his neck, feeling him shiver "Anyway," I pull back from the embrace "I have to go find Ashley and Hunter." Uncle H looks at me shocked "Hunter?" he asks slightly "Yes Uncle H, I named my son after you. Moving on, they're around here somewhere." Matt looks at me "Why weren't they with you when I found you?" I laugh, "Hunter spent the night with Ashley, his godmother. She brought him to the fights today and I told them I would meet them over here." I turn and head to the arena "Oh and Uncle Hunter, if your boss tries to talk me into becoming a WWE Diva AGAIN I will kill him!" I walk pass the curtains separating the fans from the stars and start looking for my son and best friend.

"Riska!" "Mama!" I hear two shouts from a couple of seats above me, looking up I spot Hunter and Ashley. Before I can climb the stairs leading to them someone taps me on the shoulder, before I turn to see who it is my sons' eyes widen meaning it has to be one of his favorite wrestlers, also meaning it has to be Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, or his uncle Triple H. Finally I turn, it's Matt Hardy, "Hello Matt, what do you need?" I cock my head to the side cutely "I was wondering if you would stay after the fights for a little while, I'd like to meet your son if you don't mind." he says this all a little bashfully "I'm sure Hunter would love too. After all, you and your brother are his favorite wrestlers." I chuckle "Does that mean you're a fan of Team Xtreme too?" I give him a small smile and, unknowingly, blush "Actually yes, it does mean I'm a fan of you and your bro." We smile at each other "You better go," I start looking up at my son "you have a match to win." Matt smirks "Yeah, I'll see you afterwards right?" he looks down at me "Wouldn't miss it for the world!" I wave at him and head up to my seat "Mama!" Hunter jumps into my arms "I didn't know you knew Matt Hardy!" I laugh at my son's amazement "I didn't until today. After the matches I have a surprise for you okay." he nods and sits back in his seat waiting for the Hardy Boyz to come out for their fight against Deuce and Domino. "How was he Ashley?" I ask my best friend "When is he not perfect? I swear when he starts dating the girl is going to be the luckiest in the world!" we both have a laugh at my son's face about the mention of girls, Team Xtreme's music hits and we all start paying attention. Matt and Jeff come out doing their entrances, looking at Ashley I see her staring at Jeff with a face full of hope, love, and…sadness? 'Why is she sad? Don't tell me she thinks she doesn't have a chance…well, we'll just have to change that!' I start thinking of how to set Jeff and my best friend up on a date while glancing at my son's excited face and the fight below us.

After the show

"Come on sweetie, you too Ashley!" I laugh as she follows obediently. I lead her and my son through the curtains and head off to find Matt and the others. We turn the corner and I run right into someone's, very muscular, chest, looking up I see, who else, "Hi Matt!" Matt looks down at me and Hunter "Hey Riska, I'm guessing this is Hunter." my son glances at Matt with a face full of admiration "Wow…Mom, it's Matt Hardy!" I smile at Hunter and see Matt doing the same "Hey Hunter, you want to meet the rest of the wrestlers?" my son gives him a large grin "Could we Mama?" I pretend to think on it "I don't know Hunter after all it is almost your bed time…" "Please Mama?" he begs and Matt, for the fun of it, joins in "Yeah, please Mama?" they both give me a puppy dog pout "Oh…alright!" I finally consent, Hunter jumps out of my arms in joy and I give Matt a wink at which he blushed. "Oh Matt, this is Ashley, Ashley you already know Matt Hardy considering you have a MAJOR crush on his little bro!" we both laugh at her expression "You know you are redder than a tomato right." I smirk at her glare "Look who's talking about crushing on a Hardy, you like Matt!" she smirks pointing at said guy "I won't deny that, he's hot you can see that for yourself!" we continue walking down the hall toward the men's locker room "Who all is in there?" Ashley asks me "Why don't you go in and find out, I'm sure you would love to see Jeff without any close on!" I smirk as she, once again, blushes "God I love seeing your face when I embarrass you!" "Why are you so mean to me?" Ashley pouts, "You're like my little sister, I'm supposed to be mean to you." I push open the door to the locker room "HEY!" Jeff, John, and Randy yell trying to cover themselves up "Sorry." I say bluntly "Where's my uncle?" I turn as someone taps me on the shoulder "Oh, hey Uncle H!" Triple H looks at me in amusement "I know you think these guys are hot, not that I know why, but couldn't you at least wait outside so we can get dressed?" I tilt my head to the side "Now why would I do that? I'd miss out on seeing Jeff, John, and Randy's bodies!" I laugh at their looks of shock and embarrassment "This is so fun!" I exit the locker room and catch a glimpse of Matt's face; his eyes are filled with question and a slight amount of pain. Before I can ask him what was wrong he went into the locker room and Ashley started yelling at me, in a whisper of course, for looking at Jeff's body.

Locker room POV--Jeff Hardy

"Hey Matt, what's wrong?" I ask as my brother throws his gear into a bag "Nothing." "Bro, was it about what Riska said?" "Why would that bother me?" Matt bit out between his teeth "Come on bro, we all know you like her!" I reply putting my hand on his shoulder. Triple H walks up to us "Don't let what Riska said about these guys bother ya. She really likes you, but she also likes embarrassing the hell out of anyone she can; trust me, I've been on the end of it plenty of times." My brother looks slightly happier after what Paul said, "Though I have at tell ya," Paul starts looking Matt straight in the eye "you hurt her and I'll kill ya. And it's not just me you have to worry about either, you'll have Shawn and all of Riska's other friends at deal with!" Matt gets a look of wonder in his eyes "Is that giving me permission to date her?" Triple H looks him in the eye again, "Yeah, it is. You're a good guy Matt, don't hurt her." Matt and I exit the locker room together after Triple H and see a little boy staring at everyone in awe and admiration.

POV--Riska

I look up as my uncle, Matt, and Jeff come out of the locker room "Hunter," I pick up my son and take him over to Paul "this is your uncle Paul and, of course, Jeff Hardy." Hunter jumps into Paul's arms and gives him a hug "Hi Uncle Paul!" I laugh at Uncle H's face "I guess that'll take some getting use to huh Uncle H?" "Just a little bit." I pull Matt aside as the rest of the guys listen to all my sons' questions about their job. "Are you okay Matt?" he looks at me shocked "I'm fine, why?" "You looked sad when you went into the locker room…it's not about what I said or something is it? I mean, I was just picking on your brother and the others." I explain "I'm fine Riska, don't worry it didn't have anything to do with you…exactly." I pause and see Matt look over at my son smiling "Are you sure? If I said something that upset you I want to know…I don't like my friends being upset because of me!" Matt puts an arm around my waist giving me a hug "Thank you for considering me as your friend, but I promise you didn't do anything." I return the hug and subconsciously breathe in his scent "Alright." I release the hug and pick my son up after he runs to me "Mama save me!" I laugh as Jeff runs after him and starts a tickle session. Hunter laughs while trying to get out of Jeff's reach, he finally squirms out of my arms and jumps into Matt's "Alright, back off little bro!" Matt laughs at Hunter's triumphant face toward his brother. "Don't laugh yet short stuff, I'll get you one of these days." Jeff smirks and turns to me "Cute kid." "Yeah, I guess…until he starts watching wrestling then he's worse than me!" Jeff tilts his head slightly in curiosity "How bad are you?" I laugh, "Let's just say if it was possible to go through a television I would have done so a million times by now!" We all laugh until John Morrison and his whore of a girlfriend Melina appear, seemingly out of nowhere "Well, well, well if it isn't a bunch of losers and geeks, oh looks like you got yourself some whores too!" Morrison laughs in his annoying voice as Melina cackles away like a crow "Ashley do me a favor," I start while turning to her and Matt, still holding my son "take Hunter into the locker room away from these…things." I pause in disgust as Melina wraps herself around Morrison like the little snake she is "Mommy?" I look at my son who has been placed in Ashley's arms "What's a whore?" My face drains of color "A word you really shouldn't know for one; secondly, at this point in time you don't need to know; and thirdly, I'm going to kill these morons for teaching you it!" I glare at the bitch that ruined my son's innocent ears with hatred. Ashley enters the locker room with Hunter in her arms, looking over her shoulder at me "Who the fuck do you think you fucking are?" I growl out at Melina as soon as the door closes shut, "I think I am the one who just told your brat what the hell you are!" the bitch smirks "You know what I think," I start gaining a smirk of my own "I think that you are the bitch that just earned yourself a six-foot hole!" I start to jump at her but feel a pair of arms around my waist holding me back "Mattitude if you don't let me kill her now I'll just end up doing it later…" I sigh, trying to calm myself down slightly so that Hunter wouldn't hear me through the steel door. "Now, now Riska you must calm down!" I turn hearing Mr. McMahon's comment "What the hell do you want?" I ask him suspiciously, "I'm going to ask one more time, would you like to join the WWE?" Melina starts to whine, whimper, and simper in her corner as an evil idea comes to mind "Sure, why not!" I grin evilly at the whore as she runs off with her boy toy and McMahon goes to draw up my contract. "Are you sure you want to join?" Uncle H asks, looking at me like I lost my mind "Yeah, it'll make my revenge a LOT easier to pull off…and this way I can't be charged legally in any way!" I smile at the guys really big and open the locker door.

"Okay baby it's time to go." I pick Hunter up out of Matt's arms when he yawns "But Mama!" "Don't Mama me, you're tired and I have to work tomorrow so we need to go. Ashley, you coming or what?" I turn to look at my best friend only to find out she had snuck off somewhere with Jeff when I wasn't looking "Damn, guess she'll have to find her way back on her own!" Matt comes up behind me without my knowing "Why don't you and Hunter stay the night with me? I have my own room and there is an extra bed." Hunter starts to beg me to stay, and truthfully I couldn't make myself tell him no…actually, I didn't want to say no! "Alright!" After telling the others what was going on Matt, Hunter, and I left the arena and headed to the hotel the WWE superstars were staying at. "Thank you for letting us stay here Matt." I whisper to him as we lay Hunter in the spare bed "No problem, are you tired?" I look at the clock and see it was after midnight "Yeah, I am going to be dead at work today!" I grab the clothes Matt loaned me to sleep in. "What are you doing?" I ask, coming out of the bathroom "Setting up the couch so you can take the bed." Matt states, glancing at me in wonder "No, I'll take the couch. It's your room." "I'm not putting a lady on the couch; I wouldn't be much of a gentleman if I did that!" We continue to banter for a little while before I come up with a simple solution "Why don't we just share the bed. We are both grown adults, I'm sure we can share a bed without doing anything inappropriate!" Matt just looks at me for a moment then nods his head in consent "Alright, but tell me if you feel uncomfortable, okay." I roll my eyes, but agree anyway and we head to bed. 'Why does this feel so right to me? It's like she is meant to be in my arms…'

POV--Matt

My thoughts trail off as Riska opens her eyes "Matt? What's wrong babe?" She sits up slightly in my arms and looks at me sleepily "Nothing love, go back to sleep." I kiss my wife on the head as I remember how we first meet 3 years ago and how our lives had intertwined in that one night. "Dad?" I turn my head and see my now seven-year-old son and his two-year-old baby sister "What's wrong son?" Riska turns over in my arms so she can see our kids also "Nothing, can we stay in here with you and mama?" I smile lightly at them and they climb in between their beautiful mother and me "Go to sleep sweeties! We'll go see Uncle Jeff and Aunt Ashley in the morning after breakfast okay." My children fall asleep quickly and Riska smiles down at them "I love you." I whisper to her, tracing a finger down her cheek "I love you too Matt. Always have and always will." She whispers back, I lean over and give her a kiss and watch her sleep for a while longer before falling into slumber myself, thinking solely on how if it wasn't for Jeff and Hunter I would never have my wonderful family with me now.


End file.
